


You're Still the Same

by Azuras_Wisdom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angelic Orgasm, Bottom Castiel, Gentle Sex, Innocent Castiel, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuras_Wisdom/pseuds/Azuras_Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is summoned into a confusing situation by a soulless Sam Winchester. This is just some nice smut :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still the Same

“Castiel,” Soulless Sam’s voice rang through prayer. “Get your ass down here, right now!” There was such authority in it, Castiel could not help but obey.

Soulless Sam was standing alone in a cheap motel room. But this room was different to the one’s Cas had seen before; it had deep red walls, a plush inviting bed, and a very large painting of two women engaged in sexual intercourse. The TV across from the bed was playing _porn_ , there was a pizza man undressing a man in a suit.

But Castiel ignored these things and focused his attention on Sam. “What is it? I have been extremely busy of late, and I don’t have time-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sam interrupted. So Castiel _shut the fuck up_.

Sam gestured to the bed, “Take off your clothes and lie down.” Castiel frowned at the strange request, but it in no way seemed unreasonable. He was just about to ‘zap’ off his clothes when Sam demanded, “slowly Cas. Take them off slowly.”

Castiel mouthed a silent _oh_ , and shrugged off his trench coat… slowly.

“Do you like the porn? I picked it for you.” Sam’s voice was different, it was deeper…rougher. Castiel liked it. He continued to undress as he observed the pornography.  The men were undressed, and the pizza man was now entering the other through his mouth. The other, once suited, man moaned in pure pleasure. Castiel watched for a few solid minutes, if Sam had specifically picked it out for him then it was only polite.

Castiel was almost embarrassed to take off his pants. He now had (what Dean had described as) a ‘boner’. But Sam was looking at him so intently, he took off his pants and underwear and stood completely naked; then approached the bed. He lay down awkwardly on his side, not used to being in a horizontal position.

Sam unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his tanned muscular chest. Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt a nauseating wave of stimulation pass over him. Sam moved onto slipping off his jeans. Castiel moved his hand onto his penis, feeling it was the natural thing to do, wanting the touch.

Sam smiled pleasantly at him, “Castiel I have a proposal, would you like to hear it?”

“Y-Yes.”

“You’re feeling sexual arousal, am I right?” Sam said, now completely naked, moving towards Cas across the bed.

“I think so,” Castiel said in a small voice.

Sam moved Castiel’s hand away from his penis and replaced it with his own. “I propose we have sex,” Sam said simply, placing a kiss on his temple. “Do you want to have sex with me?

Castiel hesitated for a moment before whispering, “Yes.”

Sam quickly draped over his body, kissing his mouth roughly. Castiel found he enjoyed kissing very much, it hadn’t really seemed appealing before. Sam’s warm tongue caressed the inside of his mouth curiously. Sam began grinding their hips together, Castiel completely lost in the stimulation of his crutch; he moaned in his throat, frightening himself. Never had he made a noise like that before.

One of Sam’s large hands was rubbing his chest, playing idly with his nipples. Nipples? Castiel wondered… why were nipples sensitive? It didn’t make sense, but that didn’t matter because Sam all around his. Now sucking at his neck, Castiel allowed for his new moans to be vocalised. Sam’s other hand was rubbing his at an annoyingly slow pace, Castiel figured it was on purpose.

Sam kissed along his chest, kissing at his nipples and down his body.

Un-expectantly, Sam mouth closed over his arousal and Castiel gasped in surprise. “Oh, _oh_! This is not how I – _oh my, ahhhh_ – not how I imagined it.”

Sam chuckled and it sent vibrations right through Castiel’s body, very loud moan erupting from his mouth as his neck craned back into the pillow. He was almost completely in Sam’s mouth now, he tried to keep his eyes open, to see everything as well as feel it. However he failed, lust forcing his eyes shut.

His entire body was shaking, and a strange knot was forming in his lower belly, tightening almost uncomfortably. He panicked, “No! Stop! Something is happening.”

Sam pulled off immediately; Castiel felt both relieved and disappointed. “What’s wrong Cas?” he asked in a breathless voice.

“Something was happening,” Castiel said drawing his knees to his chest to hide his erection, “it was very strange… I do not think my vessel was reacting correctly.” Castiel hated this, he didn’t want to be wrong right now, and he wanted to experience this naturally. Perhaps angels weren’t meant to have sex?

Sam’s features softened in realisation, “Castiel, you were going to have an orgasm. That’s what happens during sex.”

“It felt strange…”

“Five more seconds and it would have felt amazing. But I’m glad you stopped me, I plan to give you an orgasm in another way.”

Castiel glanced to the (almost) forgotten porn. “Are you going to enter me?” he asked, in a tone that could only be described as hopeful.

“Yes.”

Castiel whined happily, not really understanding why. He’d never been entered before; but the man in the suit was enjoying it so much, it had to feel pretty good. Sam smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss, pulling his legs back into position, but this time spreading them.

The Sam reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a small squeeze bottle Castiel hadn’t noticed, he looked at Sam curiously. “This you will hurt Cas, lubrication will help things,” the he hesitated, “do you still want-”

“Yes,” Castiel interrupted, “I can mask the pain.”

Sam chuckled, “We’re still using lube.”

With that, Sam squeezed a clear liquid onto his fingers. Using the other hand to hold onto Cas’ thigh, keeping him spread open. The feeling was… odd, having Sam’s hard fingers pressing at his hole. Rubbing delightfully, then pulling away teasingly. It took Sam a few minutes to fully penetrate him with just one finger. The penetration was stranger still, uncomfortable but not painful. Sam twisted up inside of him, his long finger searching, searching?

“Holy mother of – _ahh ohshit!_ ” Pleasure spiked all across Castiel’s body, what was inside of him that Sam just triggered?

The feeling was lost when Sam pulled out of him. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, nonono! Do that again. I demand you come inside this instance!” Castiel said, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling it towards his ass. He needed to feel that again.

Sam complied easily, returning his finger and adding another one. Castiel moaned thrusting down onto him. “Bossy, bossy, bossy,” Sam chastised, stilling his fingers. “No topping from bottom here, Cas.”

“I do not understand that reference,” Castiel whined in frustration.

Sam smirked, “Lie back and relax.” Castiel did as he was told with a little irritated huff. Sam smiled and kissed him gently on the abdomen as he added a third finger, massaging it into him. “Am I hurting you?” Sam asked after a few minutes.

“No,” Castiel breathed, “but it doesn’t feel the same as it did before.”

“I know, Cas. Don’t you worry, I will do that again. I just don’t want you finished before we even start.”

Castiel glared at him, “Could you please speak in plain terms!?” Sam only chuckled, focused on stretching Castiel with his fingers.

“Oh fuck Castiel, you’re really tight. Relax, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sam said, slowing down and allowing Castiel to stop clenching around his fingers.

“Please hurry along,” Castiel begged.

“Maybe if you said please again,” Sam told him teasingly, “just one more little please.”

Castiel’s face scrunched up in confusion for a moment, before he felt Sam give the smallest brush against his prostate, “Please! Please, please, please!”

Sam pulled out of him, watching the sweaty desperate angel lean back and groan. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to plunge into the smaller man beneath him. But his own satisfaction was not the purpose of this. He lathered his dick up with more lube, absently rubbing one of Castiel’s fleshy thighs.

“This is gonna hurt a little,” he warned, “make sure you _relax_ , and tell me if it hurts too much.”

He pressed the head of his cock against Castiel’s entrance, applying a small amount of pressure. The angel made an unsure noise, realising that Sam’s dick was much bigger than his fingers. Sam pushed harder, sliding the tip of his cock into Castiel with a lot of resistance.

“Ah,” Castiel said quietly, surprised. “That hurts a little.”

“I’ll just stay here for a little while,” Sam said with difficulty. Castiel was amazingly tight around him, too tight, it was uncomfortable not to be all the way in. But Sam stayed still, watching Castiel’s face to measure his discomfort.

Eventually Castiel adjusted. “Sam, it feels okay now.” They both paused in the realisation that Castiel had used his name. He had actively avoided doing so with the idea that _this_ Sam and the real Sam were not the same thing. But Castiel felt comfortable and safe with him now, in an experience that was becoming increasingly more intimate. Perhaps they were the same thing; at least for Castiel. “You can go further,” Castiel reiterated.

Sam smiled and slowly pushed into him, spreading his cheeks with both hands to ease the passage. Castiel grunted, doing his best to mask the pain; but it was a hard process when he wasn’t sure what pain he should be expecting.

Then Sam pushed against his prostate and he saw bright blue sparks of pleasure. Literally. His grace nearly escaped his body, and lit up all his insides, “Sam!” he moaned.

Sam would have chuckled, but was too busy leaning down to bite the junction between Castiel’s shoulder and neck. He sucked and nipped at the skin, wanting to leave love bites all over his body, “Cas,” he groaned, thrusting into him slowly.

Castiel clung to Sam, moaning as the man thrusted into him with increasing speed. He carefully kept his grace contained, but didn’t deny himself the onslaught of pleasure Sam was giving him. There was still a small amount of soreness, but every time Sam pressed against his prostate it was instantly forgotten.

Sam’s thrust became erratic and uneven, disorienting Castiel as he began to feel that same foreign build-up in the pit of his stomach, that very nearly painful knot. “Sam it’s happening again,” Castiel said with a small amount of alarm.

Sam pressed his forehead against Castiel’s, breathing heavily. “Good,” he puffed, “focus on the pleasure, Cas.”

Castiel did as he was told, quickly reverting back to gasping and moaning, before the build-up felt like it was way too much. Then Sam grabbed his cock around the base, rubbing upwards. Castiel shouted profanities and his body shook with sweet relief as the knot unravelled within him. Sam swore to himself and pushed his face back into Castiel’s neck as his body did its own little shudder.

He stayed inside Castiel as they both recovered from fucked-out bliss. Then Sam removed his soft cock and lay beside him.

“That was wonderful,” Castiel commented.

“Yeah, it was… yeah,” Sam said dreamily.

“If we manage to get your soul back…”

“You know I’m still the same in here,” Sam said, “I’ll still want you the same.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you.”


End file.
